Many goods and products are shipped and stored in shipping containers, such as cardboard or paperboard boxes. Containers are known for storing a wide variety of items such as miscellaneous hardware, school supplies, toys and the like. Additionally containers are used for storing food, including dry food, wet food and even liquids.
Tamper-proof packaging arrangements are often provided on various consumer products such as medicines, and also on packaging for various food products. These arrangements typically include locking structures which, when tampered with, enable the consumer to easily visually recognize such tampering so that the product can then be rejected. An example of such a tamper-evident structure is a plastic locking ring connected to a cap such as those utilized on beverages. When the cap is loosened to open the container, the ring disconnects from the cap and thus provides a visual clue to the consumer in the event that the container was opened by an unauthorized person. Another type of tamper-evident feature is a plastic strip or seal which is provided externally around an opening of a container which must be removed or torn off prior to opening the container. If this strip is missing or damaged, the consumer can reject the product. In both of the above arrangements, the tamper-evident structure essentially locks the container in the closed position, and opening of the container can only be achieved by damaging or removing the locking structure.